Clan:Duckmasters
Greetings fellow Runescape users! Duckmasters is a very new, friendly clan that has no requirements as of yet, so anyone is welcome to apply for membership. If you wish to apply to this new clan, add Sire Quacker to your friends list on Runescape and then p.m me that you wish to join. Or, you can email an request by email, which I cover below. After one question which I'll ask the applicant, they will be joining the clan as a recruit. Right now, we don't have any members worlds for meeting in, so our meeting world is world 153. The meeting place is at the top floor of Lumbridge Castle 'Current News:' Wow, I can't believe that I got this stuff all written out :D Just as a reminder to all those in the clan, the clan uniform standards require that all those who wish to be identified in this clan must wear team 16 capes If you wish to submit an request to join the clan by email, simply email that request to Red_Ducklord@hotmail.com 'Beliefs and Values of the Clan:' 1.) Everyone has a right to be treated by other clan members with respect, regardless or race, religion, origin, or beliefs. 2.) All members of the clan are expected to give help where it is needed to other clan members 3.) All members of the clan will keep and adhere to the rules listed below 4.) All members of the clan will accept their punishments without complaint. However, if a person feels a punishment was unjust, they should contact someone of higher rank than the person giving the punishment, and ask him to look into the matter. 5.) All members shall act honorably, and act according to the beliefs of this clan.﻿ 'Rules & Regulations:' 1.) No swearing or inappropriate language (such as racist, sexual, spam, or sexist remarks) Those that issue such language/remarks will be given a warning. Three warnings will result in the offender being "booted" 2.) Obey all those who have authority over you with haste, unless they're asking you to do something dangerous, inappropriate, or put you in a situation in which they have an advantage over you. If you refuse twice to obey a superior, it will result in being booted. Multiple offenders will be demoted, and eventually banned if disobedience does not stop. 3.) All of the clan must donate some gold each week. This is a reasonable request, so there is no reason not to donate since the gold is used to reward clan members on promotions, good jobs done, etc. Failure to give your weekly donation will result in a warning. Three warnings results in being "booted". It is the responsibility of the Clan Treasurer to ensure this rule is upheld. 4.) Those with authority to "boot" people, shall use their administrative powers within reason, and only "boot" as a last resort. Those that abuse power shall be given one warning. The second warning results in a demotion. Clan Watchers are responsible for ensuring that those in power don't abuse it. However, it is everyone's duty to ensure that those abusing power are reported to those of higher rank than the abusers. 5.) Everyone in the clan shall treat other clans with respect, regardless of what wrongs they may have done to the clan, regardless of whether we are at war with them. We will respect other clans, and disrespect will not be tolerated. Disrespect towards other clans will result in being "booted" from the clan for 24 hours. Diplomacy is covered in greater depth below. 6.) If an event is announced, and those from the clan affirm that they will be there, They will come. 'Those that say they will be arriving at a certain event, but then without a good reason do not show up, they will be "booted" from the clan for 24 hours. It is up to the Duck Captains to ensure that those booted for 24 hours stay booted for those hours. 7.) All members of the clan must be active participants of Runescape. Those that have been reported to be offline for more than two weeks will be taken off of the clan. 8.) Those who are appointed to a certain office or duty are expected to carry out those duties and to take their position seriously. Those who fail to carry out their dutes will be removed from their position. 9.) There will be no multi-clanning allowed. Those that are suspected of multi-clanning will be put under survellance. Those that are caught multi-clanning will be expelled from the clan. 10.) Have fun! 'Ranks: ''' '''Recruit Current Recruits: ''' Recruits are what those who join this clan will start out as. They're usually the most numerous of the people in the Clan, but it doesn't take them much to get promoted to the next rank. '''Duck-Soldier (aka "Corporal) Current Duck-Soldiers: Duck-Soldiers are the rank after recruit. Duck-Soldiers are expected to take somewhat more of a leadership role than as the Recruit, as they are one step closer to the rank of Duck-Captain. Duck-Sargeant '''("Sargeant") '''Current Duck-Sargeants: Duck-Sargeant is the rank after Duck-Soldier. Duck Sargeants are put under a much more close watch than those of lower rank, because as soon as someone becomes this rank, they become a candidate for the esteemed rank of Duck-Captain. Duck-Lieutenant '("Lieutenant") '''Current Duck-Lieutenants: ' Duck-Lieutenant is the rank after Duck-Sargeant. Getting to the rank of Duck-Lieutenant isn't easy, and it doesn't get any easier from there. When someone attains and holds on to the rank of Duck-Lieutenant for at least two weeks, they may request what's known as a "leadership test" This test is a very strong indicator of whether or not the Duck-Lieutenant should be promoted to Duck-Captain. However, the rules are a lot more strict. There is far less leg-room for bending/breaking the rules, because if these Duck-Lieutenants are going to be promoted to the next rank, they need to show the rest of the clan that they deserve to be a Duck-Captain. 'Duck-Captain '(Captain) '''Current Duck Captains: Duck-Captain is the rank after Duck-Lieutenant. Those who have been steadfast in the support of this clan, have scored a good mark on the leadership test, and have proved that they deserve this rank, will be promoted to the esteemed rank of Duck-Captain. This is an extremely important milestone in this clan, as this is the second highest rank in the clan, second only to the Duck-General. Those who attain this rank have the power to boot someone out of the clan for misdeeds done. However, Duck-Captains are extremely closely watched, because with power comes great responsibility. as for the most part, they set the standard and the example for this clan, and if their example is a bad influence to other clan-mates, it will result in a swift demotion. The only rank above this one is Duck-General. Duck-General '''(General) '''Current Duck Generals: Those who have climed to the top of the ladder, the the very peak of the tower, have a great attitude toward the clan and others, who are exemplary examples to the rest of the clan-mates, are given the top rank of Duck-General. These fine examples of the clan are only appointed by Sire Quacker, the clan leader, to those captains that he sees fit. If one ever wants to become a Duck-General, he will perform all of the qualities state in the introduction of this rank, have attained the rank of Duck-Captain, have pretty much a near-spotless record, and are extremely helpful towards the clan and others. This rank is not to be taken lightly, because as soon as it seems that the Duck-General is not fit to hold that rank, he will be demoted, and then he will have to work doubly hard to re-attain that rank. 'Appointments:' Militia: Current members of the Militia: The Militia is the primary "fighting force" of this clan. While we prefer to negotiate through peaceful means, we are not afraid to use warfare to fight back against an unjust or dishonorable clan. Those in the militia are needed to have a combat level of at least 35, and preferable should be higher, because we need strong fighters/rangers/mages to become out strong fighting backbone. If you're interested in joining the militia, p.m the Militia Commander or Sire Quacker, and they'll get you started if you're eligible to join. Diplomat: Current Diplomats: The appointment of diplomat is a very important role in this clan. Diplomats ensure that relations between clans stay good and healthy, and they keep relations from clans that we are at war with from deteriorating. They are also are the ones that try and propose solutions for those clans we are at war with and wish to stop fighting with. If you wish to become a diplomat, then you will need good inter-personal skills, and have a cool head at all times. Treasurer: Current Treasurer: The Treasurer is in charge of making sure that all of the clan pay their weekly dues and are the ones who hold onto the money that the other clan-mates donate. However, if one wishes to be treasurer, then they must be someone of good character who is honest, good with money skills, and have a spotless record, since we don't want anyone of ill repute handling the clan's funds. Militia Commander: Current Militia Commander:''' As the name says, the person who is given this appointment is in charge of the militia. Those who aspire to be the Commander of the Militia must have a high combat lv (lv 80+ preferred), for they represent the military might of the clan, and as such must be strong in combat, be able to keep a cool head under pressure, and be comfortable with directing people in combat. '''Watcher Watchers are the "moderators" of the clan. They keep an extremely close eye on those who are under suspicion of mis-deeds, such as those suspected of multi-clanning. If Watchers are not of a rank in which they can "boot" someone, they will notify Sire Quacker, who will boot thme. There is no "Current Watchers" because if those in the clan knew who the Watchers were, then they might just act nice in front of the Watchers so that they don't get booted. Watchers are handpicked by Sire Quacker, who picks those whom he thinks have a good sense of justice, as well as for having a good eye for those committing wrongs. More appointments may be coming in the future! Category:Clans